


A Wedding Under The Influence

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, married while drunk, not too explicit but just in case, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt - Aaron and Robert get married while drunk. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Under The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a prompt about Robert and Aaron drunkenly got married but decided to stay together in the marriage instead of get an annulment and continue dating?
> 
> I know nothing about marriage law so don't read it for realism.

They’d gone to Blackpool to see Vic and Adam, who were staying there while Vic helped Marlon expand his “culinary empire” - a fancy way of saying another long-lost Dingle had taken pity on him and given him extra summer work and a place for his kids to have fun for a few months. 

Unfortunately by the time they’d gotten there after a broken down car, a shouting match, and a quick lay in a lay-by, the others had all been taken out by Isaiah or Isadora or whoever it was for a gourmet meal…leaving Aaron and Robert with nothing but a “soz” note and a parting gift that drinks would be on the house. 

“Can’t even take a ride,” Aaron remembered grousing through his second or third or sixth scotch.

“Don’t need a ride when you’ve got me,” Robert had smirked, giggling, because Robert was a shit drunk, no matter how many times he tried to pretend he could hold it.

“S’not my fault you can’t hold your liquor.” 

“That wasn’t what I was interested in holding.”

And the fucker _winked_. 

That had started it, really…they’d been on their way to their luxury hotel room, snogging like madmen (if madmen snogged…), when they’d tripped over some happy smiley person who’d said he wanted to talk to them. 

Aaron, last hints of sobriety screeching in his ear, had warned that he might be making them join a cult. The man had smiled again, said no, no…nothing like that.

The cheap silver band, dull on Aaron’s hand the next morning, made him realize he’d been right the first time.

“Don’t worry, hubby. I doubt it’s even legal.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert always knew how to make a quick comeback, before Aaron had even said a word. Before he met Robert he thought he was the only one who knew how to play that game. It was the quickest way to try to hide your true feelings. 

Right now Aaron’s true feelings were somewhere between subdued happiness and sheer horror.

“At least put some clothes on,” he snapped at Robert, who was standing at the immaculately clean, bright glass window wearing nothing but a hangover frown…and a wedding ring, gleaming in the light, taunting him.

“We’re just going back to bed anyway. Why bother?”

Looking at that perfect arse, Aaron couldn’t say he was wrong, but he was still unhappy…even if his cock argued otherwise. He tried his best to ignore his baser urges - if he had done that a few years ago, he wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with.

“Is this really what you want, Robert?”

Robert turned toward him, letting the drapes close.

“Until I met you, I always knew what I wanted,” he said, softly, the regret nicking at Aaron.

“Right. Don’t haveta tell me twice.”

Before he could make a sprint for his clothes, Robert pulled him forward by the waist, the taller man smirking slightly as their lower halves pushed together, drawn to each other as always.

“Listen, Aaron. We got drunk. We got  _married_. Not exactly a happy experience for me, as I’m sure you remember.”

“What? Gettin’ drunk?” Aaron snapped. “Sure didn’t mind marryin’ the other one…at any cost.”

Robert looked haunted at the reminder of that day, and of everything with Chrissie after.

“Even kept the ring,” Aaron laughed, because if he didn’t laugh he’d chuck it against the wall. Maybe with Robert still wearing it.

“I kept it because I wanted to see what I could get for it…” Robert said, wilting as Aaron’s stone face told him he knew that wasn’t enough. “And maybe, maybe because I liked being that man. Rich and powerful and handsome and successful…”

“And straight.” 

Robert didn’t have to say anything back, because he knew he couldn’t.

His fingers were still tight on Aaron’s waist, cool against the sheet-warm skin. Aaron, in spite of himself, began to relax to the touch, letting Robert kiss him, cup his backside.

Aaron broke the kiss off before he fell all the way into distractions.

“You can marry a woman…but ya can’t put a ring on a fella. One thing to be me _boyfriend -_ and it took a flippin’  _year_ for that _-_ but -”

“Are you really trying to tell me you had any plans to get married? Propose to me under the Illuminations? Candy floss bouquets?”

Aaron laughed at the image, but Robert took it as more. 

“Stop with the poutin’,” Aaron replied, giving Robert’s cock, currently nestled in Aaron’s thigh, a few tugs as a way of apology. “Nah. I didn’t wanna marry you…or anybody. Just not suited to it. Truth is I don’t think anybody is.”

Robert nodded.

“I feel the same way. So of course we got married.”

Aaron shrugged.

“Might not be legal.”

Robert didn’t look any happier. 

His face matched how Aaron felt inside.

“If it is…do we end it?”

Robert did smile that time.

“I think you can only annul if you haven’t consummated the marriage…and we probably ‘consummated’ about 5 times last night.”

Aaron huffed. 

“More like 4…you couldn’t keep it up the last time.”

“I have a reputation to protect, so keep that to yourself,” Robert grinned. 

The smile made Aaron feel all soft inside.

“Maybe we can…keep how we are now - married, I mean - just not tell anybody. Until we decide. I mean, I’ve had this ring for years…nobody’ll notice me wearin’ it, and you…”

Robert looked down at the overpriced band on his finger. 

Before he could change his mind, he took it off.

“I’ll sell that, let you buy me another. We can get our initials engraved. RS…and AS.”

Aaron smirked. 

“So I’m takin’ your name, huh?”

Robert squeezed his hand…along with a few other areas.

“You’ve already taken everything else.” 

Aaron pulled him in for a kiss, letting their foreheads rest together. 

“Let’s just go back to bed. Save up our appetites for all that candy floss.” 

Robert rolled his eyes that time, but didn’t stop Aaron pushing him on the bed, or straddling him.

So far, he was enjoying married life. 


End file.
